


Keep Your Gander Bulbs on the Prize

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Troll Call One-Shots [9]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, D/s, Exhibitionism, F/M, Nook Worms, Sort Of, Toys, handjob, overcoat with nothing underneath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Boldir has an appointment with Vikare, and she can't miss it.





	Keep Your Gander Bulbs on the Prize

You were covered nearly head to toe in grease when a shaky knock came from the door to your workshop. Slowly, you straightened up, closing the engine hatch to your propeller-powered atmospheric flight vehicle and wiping sweat from your forehead. "Come in."

The door swung open slowly, letting in a bit of moonlight as you pulled your work goggles from your eyes. Boldir slipped in quickly, casting her suspicious gaze back out the door before shutting it quickly. Her face was flushed olive, and she was panting softly for air, as if she had ran to get here. You knew better. "I'm here, Vikare."

You turned away from the smaller troll and walked over to a locker, slowly tugging off your grease stained gloves and coat. Boldir had moved to lean back against the wall, her breathing steadily growing louder, and you took your time changing into cleaner clothes. Finally, you turned back to face her. "Did you bring it?"

"O-of course." She straightened up slowly, and her blush deepened as she worked the buttons of her coat opened. The heavy coat dropped to the ground and you couldn't help but grin. Her bulge was already free, writhing against her stomach and smearing it with olive fluids, while hanging out of her nook was the bottom end of a large, healthy nook worm. You stepped forward and slipped down to one knee, reaching a hand down to brush a finger against the nook worm.

Boldir let out a loud groan as the worm wiggled a little deeper, and her bulge let out another pulse of olive slurry. Her hips rocked forward and you moved your other hand to wrap around the squirming tentacle. Slowly, you began to stroke her bulge, squeezing it playfully as it writhed against your fingers.

"Such a good girl, bringing this all the way here for me. You can go ahead. Let it all out." Boldir let out a weak cry and came apart in your hand, spurting olive slurry into your hand and onto the floor. Her bulge thrashed in your firm grip, but you didn't let up, stroking to pull every drop of slurry from her. Every pulse pulled another groan from her lips, and her slurry puddled on the floor under her.

Finally, the last weak spray dripped out, and she collapsed to her butt as her bulge started to retreat into it's sheath. The nook worm buried in her slowly started to work it's way out as it smelled the puddled slurry, and you stood to wash your hands again. Behind you, you could hear Boldir panting heavily for breath, and the nook worm slurping up the mess on the floor.

"Th-thank you, Vikare." Boldir said softly, and you grinned toothily as you washed your hands.

"There's more where that came from, you know."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up next: A short little Jade/Roxy/Feferi thing for Jade/Roxy week (that I'm also writing today rip me), and then tomorrow a special little thing and a bit of an announcement!


End file.
